


Jared Leto Imagines

by PrueHalliwell1984



Category: jared leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrueHalliwell1984/pseuds/PrueHalliwell1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jared finally gets to be with Sierra after an amount of time apart due to professional reasons</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Imagine Being Reunited With Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finally gets to be with Sierra after an amount of time apart due to professional reasons

After what seemed like an eternity with booking in and airport security, 2014 Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe, SAG and Academy Award winning 30 Seconds to Mars frontman Jared Leto was now on a flight from JFK to Miami which would then take him to the Bahamas where he would pay a surprise visit to actress/model girlfriend Sierra Warren, who was working on a rare rom-com and her first movie since winning the 2015 Best Supporting Actress in a movie award at the SAG awards and the BAFTA's where the award was presented by the Duchess of Cambridge. "Six fucking weeks" Jared thought to himself as he stared mindlessly out the window at the pure white clouds below the plane, letting his head hit the back of the first class seat as he thought about the 5"9 deep sapphire blue-eyed-darker than the darkest chocolate brown haired beauty who had got his attention and she captured his heart close to two years ago when she had been a presenter at the Golden Globe Awards, in his category, as it would turn out, and the second he got backstage he didn’t hesitate to approach and ask her out for a friendly dinner.

Now he was finally able to set foot on Bahamian ground after disembarking the plane and collecting the lone suitcase that he had with him. Sierra's costar Reese Witherspoon had the day off as well as knowing that Jared was coming so she quietly slipped out of the Sandals Emerald Bay Resort to wait for Jared to arrive, giving a friendly hug when he saw the slightly shorter Oscar winner in the crowd of people. Reese smiled to herself as she listened to Jared excitedly talk of getting to see Sierra after almost two months apart, Reese knowing that she was going to be working until at least 6pm which if her (Reese) plan went accordingly, she would be able to get the resort concierge to let Jared into hers room where he would be able to wait for her in a degree of comfort than he would be if he were left to wait in the lobby until she got back to the resort because nobody really know just how long that was going to be though Jared hoped he wouldn’t have to spend long there, that she would be back in time to enjoy a dinner with him.

It took a lot of negotiating on Reese's part, doing everything she could not to rely on the fact that she'd won an Oscar for her part as June Carter Cash, the wife of one of America's country music legends, but in the end she agreed to be the one who took total responsibility for anything that was likely to happen while Jared was waiting for Sierra to make it back to her room after what would no doubt have been the stereotypical pretty full-on day of filming. Opening the door the first thing that caught Jared's eye when he closed it behind him was the expanse of crystal clear blue ocean and he could in his mind's eye easily see Sierra standing on the deck as the sun began to rise and if she were back in time, sunset, watching in deafening silence from a higher level as the latter slowly changed the water's colour into various shades of red, orange and yellow because of how much she loved the water, and having been born and raised in Los Angeles it was inescapable with the beaches at Malibu and Santa Monica being the more famous of the many others..

Jared may not have realized it to begin with but it was the opening of the door that made him aware of the fact that it was getting into the latter afternoon and he slowly lifted his upper half off of the balcony and stretched as high as he could, hearing a set of footsteps gradually coming in behind him across the suite's hardwood floor so he slowly turned around, unsure of what to expect but a smile quickly crossed his handsome face when he locks eyes with a quite clearly surprised Sierra who carelessly tosses her old grey small handbag on the bed and walks over as Jared steps into the suite, closing the sliding glass door behind him, hurriedly taking her in his arms. A second deafening silence settled over the two of them as Jared wordlessly held Sierra in his arms for the first time in almost two months, becoming familiar once again with how it felt to hold her and recommit the scent of her hair to his memory as it had, for him at least, been far too long since he had smelled it last and he never again wanted to forget how it smelled. 

"Sierra baby" he whispered as his right arm tightened itself around her and the left became tangled in her hair, the seconds slipping away as he immediately kissing her wherever he was able to get to across her classic Hollywood-esque face before at long last claiming her lips with his. Stepping forward gently he forced Sierra to take steps back until she fell against the bed with Jared on top of her, not breaking the kiss for a second as he gently pulled the straps of her red floral dress down, kissing each part of skin left in their trail, smiling when he saw a new coral strapless bra, reaching around and undoing it easily he tossed it away, not really giving all that much thought to where it landed. If there was one thing Sierra knew Jared loved to do then it was give equal attention to her breasts which weren’t too small but not too large and he seemed to like the fact that, unless it was for reconstruction or for medical reasons, she seemed to be against undergoing cosmetic surgery procedures that were not seen as being a necessary thing to have done in the first place.

Pulling away gently, his blue eyes locked onto hers; the tension of the last six weeks disappearing into thin air as she nuzzled her nose against the left side of his neck, causing Jared to smile as he smoothed out her hair. "I missed you so much" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as close to her as possible, his hands now resting comfortably at the small of her back, firmly locked together so that there was next to no chance of her escaping, gently saying that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him and that their Queen sized bed had been cold, large and lonely without her there, "But now that we're together again baby" he whispered as his voice began to take on the tone of the Joker, "I'm gonna make you cum so hard with my mouth, fingers and cock and I know exactly how much you love to be fucked baby. You may come across as sweet, innocent and naïve but that isn't the Sierra that I know now is it; the one I know and love has a wild side that only few see".

Smirking to himself as she slightly shivered at his words, Jared remembered the first time he'd slipped his hand into Sierra's panties and the immediacy with which she had responded to his touch made him realize Sierra was one of those who were sensitive to the lightest touch. As he kissed his way down her washboard stomach, slipping his tongue in her navel, he did just that and he got the exact reply that he wanted. Slowly pulling her matching panties down, Jared immediately latched on her already hardening clit, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it around his tongue as he ran a finger along the outside of her damp pussy before slipping it inside, easily finding her g-spot and cause her to arch her back directly off the bed. "Jare" she moaned as he slipped a second finger into her, stretching her for the first time in a long time, "Fuck baby you've gotten tight again" he growled against her, the vibrations only serving to heighten the immense pleasure he was causing her in ways that she could not begin to comprehend if she tried to in a proverbial million years or even put into comprehensible words.

As Jared had expected from times before this, he had to use his free forearm to hold her to the bed from the hips down, her movements making it difficult to keep hold of her clit as she continually bucked and moan underneath his touch that varied between gentle and rough, knowing that Sierra wasn’t the sort of woman who'd always wanted the slow, sensual sex: if anything she was the opposite, wild with an adventurous side. He knew she was nearing her peak when she gripped the back of his head and push him as far into her as he could go, her feet as flat as possible on his back and Sierra did her best not to scream and she succeeded, instead letting out the next best sound as she covered Jared's face with her climax. "Holy fuck" she muttered as he kissed his way back up her slender body, now kissing between her breasts so he got to her face quicker, stroking her cheek with his thumb he waited for her to come down from that high before he spoke but he recognised the look that came across her face as one that only silently promised mischief.

"My turn" Sierra growled as she flipped Jared over, making short work of the clothes he was wearing to visit her, giving the sexy/evil smirk he loved to see as she saw how hard the sounds she'd been making had gotten him. "Just ride me baby please I need to be in you" he pleaded in a breathy voice, the look on his face telling her that he wasn’t kidding, six weeks had been torture for the both of them and now he was with her he didn’t want to waste any unnecessary time. Conceding to his request, Sierra took him in her hand, well three fingers, holding him in place as she lowered herself down, moaning the entire time as she felt the man she loved more than anything slowly fill her, stretching her for the first time in a long time, a soft "fuck" coming from her lips as he grabbed her hips and slammed her down, forcing his cock as deep into her as it was able to go, causing them both to groan, but it was obvious she for now was in control and that was shown when she began rocking back and forward on him.

She knew it was coming and rapidly growing impatient, Jared wrapped her long slim legs that he had no doubt drove countless men, including himself, absolutely insane when wearing clothing that show them off, around him as he again roughly pulled his cock as far into her pussy as it can go, moaning directly on the weak spot of her neck as he felt the head of his cock push in the deepest part of her, hoping against hope that he hadn’t hurt her with his roughness. "Fuck me Jared" she whispered, causing him to smirk in return as he flipped them over again, holding her wrists on either side of her shoulders as he slammed himself in and out of her, frequently kissing her to make sure nobody would be able to hear what was going on in that room. He let go of her wrists to support his own weight, not wanting to crush her, giving Sierra the opportunity to grab one of the nearby pillows as quickly as possible, which she screamed into as her second orgasm slammed into her, Jared's following soon after, happy that he had made her cum at least twice in one night

"I guess this shows how much you missed me Jarebear" she whispered with a laugh as he lay his head on her chest, sighing in contentment as he felt her finger draw lazy patterns on his upper back, holding her other hand very tight in his, softly kissing each knuckle individually. "You have no fucking idea how much I missed you my sexy little minx and while I doubt you'd be surprised by it baby that was just the start of showing how much I missed laying like this alongside you" he replied with a slight chuckle, still trying his best to regain as much of his composure as possible as he gently pulled out of her, quickly rolling on his back and pull her with him, kissing her forehead before laying against the pillows that for reasons they could not explain had somehow remained arranged at the iron headboard. After cleaning themselves and the bed up as much as possible, Jared sneaked into the shower with Sierra where he continued to show her how much he had missed her, keeping her between his body and the wall, her legs around his waist before enjoying a dinner in the room.


	2. Imagine Having Jared's Baby

"Where the fuck is Jared" groaned Sierra Warren as her body was wracked by another yet equally painful contraction, a foetal monitor strapped to her stomach in a delivery suite of the world famous Cedars Sinai Medical Centre in Los Angeles to keep tabs on the progress of the baby or to quickly notify the nurses to unexpected foetal distress. Her mom Laurelle and her sister Katia were in the room with her and Sierra could see how squeamish Katia was becoming so she suggested the younger sibling go and wait in the hallway or try to find out where Jared was because there would undoubtedly be hell to pay if he missed the birth of the couple's first child. He had done everything he could to try to get out of being at this meeting with EMI, the group's manager and lawyers but they had been emphatic in insisting upon his presence, knowing full well that Jared would reach a point where he was no longer able to focus on it one bit and would excuse himself from everything that had to do with what was happening around him and he would probably pay for having left the meeting.

Katia was just about to head out through the sliding glass doors of the maternity ward when she heard Jared's voice calling out to her. "Kat" he said in as low a tone of voice as he could manage as he quietly jogged up to her at a slow pace, "Tell me I haven't missed anything" he continued as the two of them walked back to the room, Jared at that point was understandably eager to know how Sierra was doing with their baby on the way. "No you haven’t missed anything she's barely five centimetres dilated" Katia replied, "But I'm being completely honest when I say she is definitely so miffed at you" she added before explaining to Jared that it would now probably be for the best if she stayed with the other members of their two families, which in his case were his brother Shannon and his mom Constance, seeing as how Laurelle was already in there, right where the now ex-US Armed Forces nurse was always supposed to be, doing her absolute best not to let her medical knowledge get in the way of being a mom at such a significant time in her daughter's life.

Having heard Katia's words, Jared tentatively knocked on the semi-open door of Sierra's suite, her face lighting up when she turned her head slightly and saw him. "Jare" she said in a barely audible tone of voice as he walked in, closed the door and took her outstretched hand in his, happily greeting Laurelle as she stood on the other side of the bed, keeping an eye on the monitor. Jared was moments away from saying something when Sierra gripped his hand, the monitor showing that the baby was making another move on its way in the big, bad world and while Jared was initially surprised, the look on Laurelle's face told him to go with it and Jared knew that Laurelle would’ve known what she's talking of had she said it verbally: having raised five children of her own but only in the last couple of years had she lost Sierra's father to an incurable case of pancreatic cancer, which was widely considered as being one of the more aggressive cancers and while Jared wished he could’ve met Sierra's father, what he did know is that he was not going to abandon his child like he and Shannon were.

"I didn’t think you would have made it in time Jare" she said once the pain had passed and Jared sat on the side of the bed next to her. "I wouldn’t have missed this for anything in the world Si" he replied in as soft a tone of voice as he could manage as he tenderly pushed a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face, "Even if it meant having to get up and just leaving the record company meeting in the middle of it I wouldn’t have cared what reprimand I would’ve been facing from them as long as I got to be here with my gorgeous girlfriend". Sierra somewhat smiled, imagining what Shannon and Tomo were having to be dealing with now that the public face of 30 Seconds to Mars had skipped out on a pre-planned meeting so that he could be there for and with her at the precise moment when both of their lives, private and professional, were drastically altered forever and while neither of them knew the gender of their unborn baby yet, deciding there are too few genuine surprises, it didn’t matter as long as the baby was healthy.

Between each contraction, the pain of which had been lessened by the administration of a relatively mild epidural, Sierra and Jared were able to seriously talk about potential names for their baby for both genders. "I know it's considered a classic name Jare but how does Katherine Serena Leto sound. Literally means pure serenity" Sierra finally said after a few moments silence in which she noticed her mom was in something of a trance-like state as she read the print-outs of the foetal monitor, probably not hearing what was happening. "For a girl I definitely do like it" Jared replied with a soft laugh as he ran his thumb down the bridge of Sierra's nose, which he knew she hated, "And for a boy how does Jagger Maxwell Leto sound to you" she continued, watching as Jared thought it over before nodding, "I like the first one but how about considering the possibility of honouring your late dad instead with the middle name" he replied, "We call our son Jagger William Leto rather than Jagger Maxwell Leto" and he waited quietly as she thought his idea over before nodding in agreement, saying that she liked the name just as much.

The same nurse came in every hour on the hour to check on the progress of both Sierra and the baby and the next time the nurse came back, she had brought the on-duty doctor with her, who confirmed the nurses suspicion that there hadn’t been long to go and that the time to start pushing the baby out had finally arrived. When the doctor came into the room, Laurelle stood up from where she had been sitting, watching the print-outs from the foetal monitor and grabbed one of Sierra's legs, bending it back as far as it could go while Jared took the other, intentionally keeping his eyes focused on Sierra's face and nothing else, often wordlessly giving the encouragement he knew she was going to need at times when it seemed she was maybe giving up on it but she surprised Jared by refusing to give up, that she was as determined to get the baby out as the doctors were, knowing that the sooner the baby was out the sooner her recovery from the delivery could begin and as far as she was concerned, there could be nobody in the room who wanted that more than her.

After what seemed like an eternity of pushing, relaxing as long as she was able and Jared running damp cloths over her forehead, Sierra was finally told to give it all she had and she did, surprising the doctor when the baby literally slipped out. "It's a girl" the doctor said loud enough for Sierra and Jared to hear her, passing the squalling newborn over to the paediatrician for examination, asking if Jared wanted to watch, which he readily accepted while Laurelle helped Sierra get as comfortable as possible, internally wondering if an episiotomy had to be done or not before going to tell Katia, Shannon, Constance and any other family members who might’ve turned up what had gone on. Jared and Sierra had decided on a name for their newborn baby girl before Laurelle returned with his mom, Shannon and Katia, instead of Katherine Serena, they were instead going to name their daughter the equally classic Danica Rose Leto with Sierra knowing that if the day came when she married Jared, she'd have absolutely no problem.at all in taking his name even if it was seen as being something of an outdated idea, she was going to do it.


	3. Imagine Jared Noticing Someone Flirting With You At a 30STM concert (and not being happy about it)

It was Sierra's first 30 SECONDS TO MARS concert since the birth of her daughter with her boyfriend and 30STM frontman Jared Leto, who had managed to get his mom Constance, who unquestionably adored the tot, to babysit their daughter for a night so that Sierra was able to have the chance for getting some time out of the house. Sierra thought that Jared would have to practically beg Constance to take care of her four month old granddaughter for the night but it proved to have been the complete opposite with Constance only more than happy to come by their home and stay with Danica for a few hours and even though she initially found it difficult to be away from her baby for the first time since her birth on what would've been the Princess of Wales' 57th birthday, she soon found she was quite thoroughly enjoying herself, wondering why she had been so dead-set against coming with Jared who'd told her more than once how much more he enjoyed himself knowing that she was there with him, laughingly saying that it was possible Danica was conceived backstage at one of their concerts on their last American tour.

"Hey gorgeous what's a hot young thing like you doing all alone" a male voice came from beside Sierra as she stood at the side of the stage and watched as Jared entertained thousands of new and old 30STM fans. She glanced to one side without really taking her attention from the stage and saw somebody who was clearly not her type try and get as physically close to her as they could so all she gave up in response was a tight-lipped, short-lived smile before returning her full attentions to Jared who would frequently wink at her which earned a genuine soft smile in response. The man just did not know when to quit and that was in spite of what Jared had just done so he tried to put his arm around her waist, his breath truly reeking, only for her to take a few steps away and stand with Vicki, Tomo's main girl, whispering in her ear to be careful of the guy behind them who by now is checking out her ass and making comments on it, much to her great annoyance but Vicki refused to let her react to someone who isn't worth her time.

What Sierra was probably not aware of was the fact that Jared had seen the whole thing and had subtly alerted security to what was happening and they had apprehended the person in question and held him until the concert was over. The anger he felt towards that particular person and seeing the look of pure disgust on Sierra's face energised Jared further and he approached the remainder of the first half with a renewed vigour that caught even his band-mates completely off their guard as it was not a side that the pair were used to seeing in Jared. "Hey Jared what's going on" Shannon asked during a quick break from drumming and Jared stepped to the back of the stage, "Some creep tried to hit on Si" Jared replied as he fought to keep his voice steady, "She tried to move away twice but he clearly didn’t get the message so I got security involved to protect her" and at those final words Shannon knew that his younger brother's becoming a father to a baby that even Tomo has had to admit was indescribably adorable, had well and truly changed him and the way he perceived life forever.

That was not to be the end of her troubles for that night. Vicki was called away for something and Sierra was left alone, which provided the perfect opportunity for a member of the crew to try his luck, knowing full well she was with Jared but clearly that didn’t make much sense. "Hey Sierra fancy seeing you here so soon after the birth of your and Jared's kid" he said as he lifted his hand in a blatant attempt to place it softly on the right side of her face but what he didn’t know is that it was intermission time and Jared was making his way down the stairs. "Hey Mac back off my girl" Jared all but yelled at the older, burlier man as Sierra stepped behind him instinctively, her hand on his arm as a reflex, and all while they were exchanging not-so-nice comments back and forward between the two of them, Sierra stayed froze in the one spot behind Jared that is of course until his older brother and band-mate Shannon quietly came and step between the two men to defuse the situation that he saw in front of him before it could get worse.


	4. Imagine Jared Proposing On His 44th Birthday

Saturday December 26th 2015 was a day that neither Sierra Warren or Jared Leto were ever going to forget and nor would they want to because not only had their first Christmas as parents passed by just a few days earlier but Jared had every intention of the year ending on an equally positive note: providing of course that Sierra agreed to perhaps the most important question of his life. He had collaborated on a stunning pear-shaped aquamarine and round white diamond with internationally renowned celebrity jeweller Neil Lane and the outcome was nothing short of amazing, particularly with the message that Neil had inscribed along the inside, saying that Sierra would have to be "mad not to find it every bit as beautiful as she is; if you don’t mind me saying that Jared". Now all he had to do was keep it concealed from his girlfriend, friends, his brother and his mom until the moment was right and because they were going to be spending Christmas Eve at her mom's house and Christmas Day with his mom, as well as his 44th birthday coming around on December 26th, there was one other time to propose: his forty-fourth birthday.

Jared had managed to get his mom Constance, who absolutely adored her granddaughter, to look after her while Sierra accompanied him for a walk through the nearby botanical gardens and as it was close to the start of another year, the gardens were thankfully deserted. "Jare what's going on; you have hardly said a word since we left the house" Sierra asked in a soft tone of voice as she glanced up at her slightly taller boyfriend. Jared smiled in response and turned to face her, cupping her face in one hand and took her left hand in the other before dropping to one knee, causing Sierra's right hand to cover her mouth before another sound came out, watching as Jared reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a Black velvet box. Jared wasn’t the most talkative man in the world but Sierra didn't mind, however on this one occasion he was prepared to make an exception for it as he told her how much he loved her and that he wanted nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of his lifetime on Earth with her, Danica and any other children that may come their way.

She didn’t hesitate to accept the admittedly surprising marriage request, saying that she loved him just as much as he loved her and that there was nothing in this world she wanted more than to be with him for the rest of her life. "I love you so much Jared Joseph Leto" she whispered as he held her in a pretty tight embrace after sliding the ring on her finger, "I love you too Sierra Brielle Warren" he whispered back against her ear before gently pulling away and kissing her passionately, not giving a care as to who saw them. Now all Sierra wanted to do was to get back home to Danica, even though she would happily leave the tot in the care of either one of her grandmothers for as long it was going to be needed and the same could easily be said for Jared, particularly given how well he and Laurelle got along from the first time they met and while some might’ve been understandably apprehensive about their child getting involved with a 13 years older man, Laurelle could see from the start that Jared was nothing at all like she had thought him to be.

On the walk back to Constance's home, Sierra deliberately kept her left hand concealed within a pocket of the jacket Jared had insisted she wear, saying he didn’t want her to catch the cold that seemed to be going around and then have Danica catch it on top of that. Even though the rest of the world had never thought it would happen, Jared had to admit that since Danica, or Dani as family call her already, came along, his entire perspective of the world and his future in general had shifted quite dramatically and as he was a bit of a night-owl, he had no qualms at all about staying up with her, giving Sierra the chance to sleep. As soon as Jared opened the door, they were set upon by his mom, brother, Sierra's siblings and her mom who all wanted to know and Jared had to "wrangle" her left hand out of her pocket followed by "SHE SAID YES", which prompted a combined celebration of Jared's birthday and the fact that Sierra had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him, though for obvious reasons Sierra was unable to join in with the alcohol-based celebrations.


End file.
